


Separated

by JeagerJaques



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeagerJaques/pseuds/JeagerJaques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepasang rel kereta jatuh cinta<br/>Mereka selalu bersama<br/>Namun tak akan bisa menyatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know myself why I always make angst 2Min.

Separated

 

 

  
***  
**

Minho dua puluh tiga, Taemin dua puluh. Mereka hanya dua remaja bodoh yang dipertemukan dalam pesta minuman keras seorang teman dalam sebuah bar mewah tempat orang-orang kaya biasa menghabiskan uang mereka untuk hal-hal tidak berguna.

Pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan Minho yang menarik Taemin ke dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah, hingga Taemin tidak bisa berjalan esok paginya ketika terbangun dalam kesendirian.

“Nah... Minho, ini Taemin, Taemin sayang... ini Minho.” Key tersenyum lebar, memperkenalkan sahabatnya pada sahabatnya yang lain.

Taemin tidak pernah percaya pada takdir, bagi Taemin, itu hanya bualan orang-orang lemah yang menggantungkan hidupnya bukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Memasang senyum terbaiknya, Taemin mengulurkan tangan. “Senang berkenalan.” Singkat dan ramah. Minho mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah mengatakan ‘hey-bukankah-kita-sudah-pernah-bertemu-bahkan-bercinta?’

“Apa kita pernah bertemu?” pancing Minho.

“Tentu saja belum, mungkin seseorang yang mirip denganku.” Jawab Taemin manis. Minho menghela napas menyerah sebelum kembali menghadap Key dan beradu argumen seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelum Taemin datang tadi.

Kalimat Minho dan Key yang saling bersahutan terhenti ketika dering ponsel dari saku Minho menginterupsi. Minho berdiri dari duduknya di meja, berjalan dua langkah lebih jauh hanya untuk menunjukan privasi, dan Taemin dengan jelas mendengar ‘aku tahu umma, aku akan menjemputnya untuk makan malam tepat waktu.’

Key berdecak di sebelahnya. “Kau tahu tidak Taemin...” bisik Key. “Itu gadis keempat dalam seminggu ini yang di sodorkan Mrs. Choi. Dia begitu terobsesi untuk anak lelakinya—yang baru berumur dua puluh tiga—untuk menikah dan segera memiliki keluarga bahagia.”

Taemin tak mengomentari kalimat Key. Bukankah memang itu harapan semua orang tua untuk anaknya? Mata Taemin menjelajah postur tegap Minho yang tertutup long coat dan mencoba membohongi hatinya yang sedikit senang ketika mereka bertemu. Maksudnya, kenapa Taemin harus merasa senang ketika mereka berjumpa lagi?

  
***

  
Mereka kembali bertemu ketika tanpa sengaja Minho berkunjung ke kedai kopi tempat Taemin bekerja paruh waktu, dia memesan segelas _black coffe_ tanpa krim dan gula. Taemin mengantarkan minuman itu dan Minho menahan Taemin untuk bicara dengannya beberapa saat.

Taemin mendesah dan mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di depan Minho. Pemuda bermata besar yang tampan itu tersenyum. “Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?” tanya Minho langsung. Taemin mengerang. Pemuda ini tak tahu basa-basi.

Taemin mengangkat bahunya remeh. “Kau ingin aku bersikap bagaimana? Apakah seperti; ‘oh, aku ingat pemuda ini, dia yang meniduriku ketika kami sama-sama mabuk di pesta beberapa waktu yang lalu.’ Seperti itu?”

Minho menyeringai, sebagian hatinya menyukai pikiran itu, sebagian lain mengatakan betapa menggelikan dan canggungnya. “Jadi bagaimana kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Sebagai teman?”

Taemin diam sesaat, menatap dalam mata Minho, kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya hanya saling tatap selama beberapa waktu, hingga lagi-lagi, dering ponsel dari saku Minho memecah friksi diantara keduanya.

“Ah.. Krystal... ya, aku tidak akan lupa.” Ucap Minho singkat, matanya fokus ke gelas kopi sambil mendengarkan kalimat dari seberang. “Ya, aku mengerti.” Menutup ponselnya, Minho kembali pada Taemin.

“Siapa itu?” Taemin bertanya. Dan seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa mungkin lebih baik dia tidak bertanya.

“Krystal, tunanganku.”

Jawaban itu membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil yang tadinya beriak di dasar hati Taemin meletup hilang.

  
***

  
_“Life is suck.”_ Gumam Taemin pelan, dan dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Key di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang menonton TV—atau Key lah yang menonton—sedang Taemin hanya merendahkan si tokoh utama dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar yang dipelajarinya dari internet.

“Ada apa denganmu?” tanya Key kesal. _Baby boy-_ nya menjadi begitu kasar akhir-akhir ini, bukannya Key tidak menerima kalau Taemin tumbuh dewasa, tapi jelas, dewasa tidak bisa diartikan dengan melontarkan makian sepanjang waktu.

“Hanya menemukan fakta bahwa seorang Choi Minho temanmu itu adalah seorang Choi Minho pewaris utama Choi Corp. Kau tak pernah memberi tahuku.” Taemin balik menyalahkan. Key memutar bola mata.

_“Then what’s wrong with that?”_

“Hanya kesal karena dia tak perlu bekerja part time di warung kopi untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang saku.” Ujar Taemin.

Key tertawa. “Kau tidak perlu iri padanya, dia selalu tertekan dengan tanggung jawab menghidupi empat ribu karyawan dan puluhan ribu orang lainnya yang mencari makan dari perusahaanya. Kau suka hidup seperti itu?”

Taemin menggumamkan ‘tidak’ dengan pelan. Sesungguhnya dia bukan kesal karena itu. Sungguh bukan kerena itu. Taemin kesal karena... dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa kesal.

  
***

  
Minho melambaikan tangan pada Taemin yang berjalan mendekat. Pemuda itu sekarang telah menjadi langgangan tetap di kedai kopi Taemin dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Taemin tersenyum—itu reaksi alamiahnya ketika bertemu Minho.

Minho menyodorkan lembaran lima puluh dollar pada Taemin untuk membayar kopi. Pemuda kurus itu memutar bola mata sebelum tertawa. “Kau membayar dengan uang sebesar ini untuk kopi seharga empat dollar, Minho-hyung...”

Keduanya terkekeh pelan. “Kalau bagitu kembaliannya bisa kau simpan.” Ucap Minho dengan senyum. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Rambut cokelat terangnya bergoyang mengikuti irama kepala.

“Tidak usah, kuberi gratis kali ini, hadiah sebagai pelanggan tetap.” Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Bos-ku sedang tidak ada.” Kemudian dia tertawa renyah.

Minho hanya memandang Taemin, mengulum senyum sembari mendengarkan bunyi merdu kerincing lonceng natal yang keluar dari mulut pemuda manis itu.

“Ini tidak bisa. Tidak akan berhasil.” Minho berkata.

Tawa Taemin berhenti. “Percayalah, ini pasti berhasil. Bos-ku tidak akan tahu, tenang saja hyung.”

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ini tidak akan berhasil Taemin... kita tidak bisa hanya menjadi teman... aku menyukaimu.”

  
***

  
“Kau gila, Choi Minho.” Taemin berkata.

Tawa keras terdengar dari samping. Minho berbaring telentang, tepat diatas sebuah rel kereta api yang melintang panjang hingga tak terlihat. “Ikut berbaringlah.” Bujuk Minho.

Taemin menggeleng. “Hanya orang gila yang akan berbaring di rel kereta api tanpa takut terlindas.”

“Kereta di jalur ini toh tidak beroperasi lagi.” Balas Minho. “Mereka menemukan jalur yang lebih cepat untuk melintasi negeri di bandingkan rel tua ini.” Taemin menimbang sejenak dan ikut berbaring di lintasan sebelahnya.

“Woaaah...” Taemin tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya ketika kepala Taemin berhadapan langsung dengan langit malam penuh bintang. Minho tertawa.

“Indah kan? Walau punggungku sakit karena besi rel-nya.” Minho diam sebentar. “Tapi kau memang harus merasakan sakit jika menginginkan sesuatu bukan? _No pain no gain._ ”

Taemin mengerutkan kening dan memutuskan mengabaikan filsafat kuno dari si pemuda tampan bermata besar. “Lihat itu, bukankah itu orion? Benar tidak?” tunjuk Taemin. Minho tertawa.

“Hey!” Taemin menegur Minho yang jelas-jelas menertawakan dirinya. Ketika menyadari tegurannya sia-sia—Minho masih tertawa—Taemin memunculkan sebuah pout yang menggemaskan sehingga Minho mengalihkan pikiran dari-lelucon-lucu-tentang-kebodohan-lee-Taemin-menjadi kekaguman pada kerupawanan sosok itu.

“Orion tidak muncul pada musim ini, Lee Taemin.” Jawab Minho.

“Tapi mereka kembar tiga!” kukuh Taemin.

“Bintang kembar tiga tidak selalu berarti orion,”

“Ok, Mr. Smart jadi itu rasi bintang apa?”

“Humm... bagaimana kalau rasi bintang Lee Taemin?” tanya Minho.

“Oh, itu tidak buruk.”

Mereka dia sesaat, hanya menatap Kelip bintang di langit.

“Taemin?” panggil Minho.

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu tidak, tentang cerita sepasang rel?”

Taemin menoleh. “Tidak, ceritakan padaku hyung...”

“...tidak mau.”

“Eeeh? Kenapa? Aku ingin tahuuu...” ucap Taemin dengan segala _aegyo_ yang dia punya. Dan ketika melihat Minho hanya memunculkan sebuah seringaian, “Kau yang memulai ini, Choi.”

“Kau ini semakin mirip Kibum saja.” Keluh Minho. Taemin tersenyum, percaya diri bahwa Minho akan menuruti keinginannya. “Tapi tidak, karena kau akan tertidur kalau aku mulai mendongeng lalu aku harus bersusah payah menggendongmu ke mobil.”

“Minho hyung, jahat!” dan Minho hanya tertawa.

“Kau tidak cocok lagi bertingkah seperti itu, ingat umurmu Taemin _nie_ ,”

Taemin tidak sadar bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi hubungannya dengan Minho adalah sebuah hubungan rumit yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata ‘hanya teman’. Taemin menolak Minho ketika pemuda itu mengatakan menyukainya, karena sungguh, hidup Minho terlalu berharga jika hanya berakhir sebagai penyuka sesama jenis yang dianggap hina.

Tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak perhatian Minho, candaan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan berbagai hal lain yang mereka lakukan bersama. Taemin hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, karena dia percaya, tak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk cerita seperti ini.

  
***

  
Minho mabuk. Taemin tidak.

Jadi seharusnya Taemin bisa menolak pemuda itu ketika menarik tangannya dari pesta dengan teman-temannya menuju kamar di lantai dua dari kediaman Choi yang megah. Tapi yang dilakukan Taemin ketika pemuda mabuk itu menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang setelah membanting pintu kamar adalah menarik jatuh tubuh Minho menghimpitnya.

Napas beraroma alkohol milik Minho mengambang di sekat indera penciuman pemuda kurus itu, lidah Minho menelusuri kelembutan kulit leher Taemin yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil menahan sensasi meletup dari perutnya.

Taemin mulai menyadari sesuatu ketika tangan Minho mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan bajunya. Menahan tangan kekar itu dengan tangannya yang kurus, Taemin dalam posisi setengah duduk, mendorong tubuh Minho menjauh.

“Jangan... jangan lakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesalinya,” ucap Taemin.

Minho menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tak akan menyesali apapapun yang kulakukan bersamamu.” Dan kembali mendorong tubuh Taemin ke ranjang, memagut bibirnya seolah tak ada hari esok. Taemin menutup mata, membiarkan tubuh dan hatinya mencecap bahagia untuk sementara.

  
***

  
Taemin benci ketika suatu hal dihubung-hubungkan dengan takdir. Karena itu merupakan suatu hal yang tidak dapat diubah. Seperti; dia yang jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, dan kenapa dirinya tidak terlahir sebagai perempuan.

Minho datang ke kedai kopi sangat terlambat hari itu. Jam kerja Taemin sudah hampir habis dan dia bersiap untuk pulang ketika Minho masuk ke kedai dengan wajah muram. Pemuda itu lupa menyapa Taemin dan langsung duduk di meja favoritnya, hal yang membuat Taemin mengurungkan niat mengganti seragam kerja dan malah mendekat, duduk di depan Minho.

“Ada apa?” tanya Taemin lembut. Andai dia tahu kalau sebaiknya ia tak usah bertanya.

Suara Minho yang menjawab penuh dengan luapan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. “Taemin... aku akan menikah.” Bisiknya.

Taemin hancur dari dalam.

“Ibu mendesakku untuk segera menikahi Krystal... karena dia akan kuliah di luar negeri dan ibu menginginkan ikatan yang resmi sebelum gadis itu pergi. Ibuku benar-benar menyukainya karena Krystal memang gadis yang baik...”

Yang bisa dilakukan Taemin saat ini adalah; menguatkan hatinya. Menekankan berkali-kali bahwa apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, hubungan mereka hanya ‘sebatas teman’.

Dan sebagai seorang teman yang baik, yang harus dikatakannya adalah... “Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Minho- _hyung_...”

Minho menutup mata besarnya setelah Taemin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hatinya terluka, tapi Minho tahu dengan jelas, Taemin juga. “Beginikah seharusnya kita bersikap?” bisiknya.

“Sesuatu tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya.” Ucap Taemin bijak. Menelan sebutir pil pahit dari kata-katanya sendiri.

“Lalu... jika kita bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih apakah kita adalah kekasih?” tanya Minho. Mata besar itu penuh pengharapan. Taemin hampir menangis.

  
***

  
Minho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kurus Taemin, bibirnya bergerak perlahan menyesap rasa manis dari plum merah itu. Pemuda manis itu duduk di pahanya, dengan tangan kurus yang memeluk leher Minho erat.

Sentuhan Minho itu mematikan, Taemin berpikir seperti itu berulang-ulang. Pemuda berambut almond itu terlalu sering merasai perasaan menimang madu dan racun di kedua genggaman tangan—frasa klise yang sangat tepat sekali menggambarkan keadaanya.

Tapi seperti zat-zat terlarang lainnya, Minho itu adiktif. Meski tahu hal ini berbahaya, meski Taemin tahu ini akan bisa menghancurkannya, Taemin tetap mengkonsumsinya. Taemin melenguh ketika tangan Minho menelusup masuk ke dalam t-shirt yang ia pakai. Berjalan perlahan, mengusap setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

Taemin menghentikan ciuman mereka, terengah mencari udara di sela napas yang terputus akibat kejutan-kejutan listrik dari tangan Minho, yang saat ini telah mencapai puncak dadanya. Pemuda berparas cantik itu menengadah, kesempatan yang bagus untuk Minho menarikan lidahnya di leher putih Taemin.

“Ah!” teriakan pelan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Taemin ketika lidah Minho merambat hingga belakang telinga pemuda itu. “La-lagi..” pinta Taemin, Minho kembali membubuhkan lidahnya di sana, Taemin mendesah penuh gairah.

Minho berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti gerakan spontan Taemin yang melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Minho. Pemuda itu menggendong Taemin seperti yang dilakukan seorang induk koala pada anaknya, membaringkan Taemin di ranjang, lalu menindih tubuh kurus sang kekasih.

  
***

  
“Taemin, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Key lembut.

Pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah. “Taemin, aku mencemaskanmu, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku.” Pinta Key. Kata-kata dari Key menghantam Taemin bagai gelas menghantam lantai, pecah berkeping-keping. Cemas? Taemin bahkan tidak mencemaskan dirinya lagi. Semua ini terlalu... entahlah, menyedihkan... menyakitkan... bahkan Taemin tak bisa mencari padanan kata yang baik.

“Aku tak tahu, Key hyung...”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Entahlah... aku tidak tahu apapun, tidak tahu...”

Sudah lama sejak Taemin terakhir menangis. Kali ini, Taemin menangis lagi.

  
***

  
“Lama-kelamaan, ini akan menghancurkanku.” Ucap Taemin pelan. Minho hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman pelan diantara paha Taemin yang menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. Memeluk pinggang Taemin erat.

Taemin melepaskan lengan Minho dari pinggangnya, membuat pemuda itu menatap wajahnya. Taemin menghela napas. “Apa kau tidak memahami kenyataan dari kata-kataku?”

Minho hanya mengangguk.

“Apa hubungan kita?” tanya Taemin retoris.

“Segalanya.” Jawab Minho singkat. Mimpiku, harapanku dan semua yang kuinginkan dalam hidup, sambung Minho dalam hati. Keduanya bertatapan lama, saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing, dan berakhir dengan Taemin yang mencium bibir Minho dengan lembut.

“Kita tidak bisa terus melakukan hal ini,” gumam Taemin akhirnya. Melepasan ciuman mereka, lalu menjauh dari Minho, melangkah menuju pintu.

“Tetaplah disini.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku menginginkannya begitu, lee Taemin.”

Taemin berbalik begitu saja, menenggelamkan dirinya ddalam pelukan Minho, sementara hatinya berteriak, selamatkan aku!

  
***

  
“Taemin... Minho akan segera menikah.” Ucap Key pelan. Taemin menutup matanya, dia tahu. Dia tahu. Demi Tuhan dia tahu. Kalimat itu bahkan selalu terulang di kepalanya. Tapi Taemin berusaha berkilah, bukankah Minho mencint—

“Aku tahu.” Jawab Taemin.

Key menghela napas dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. “Persiapkan hatimu, sayang.”

Taemin tidak perlu memberi tahu Key apapun. Key selalu tahu lebih banyak, seperti betapa gila dan frustasinya dia dalam hal ini, dan Key juga tahu, dia tak bisa membantu banyak. Key hanya bisa melihat dan berharap, Taemin bisa merangkak keluar dari lubang gelap miliknya sendiri.

  
***

  
“Aku lelah...” Minho mengadu. Taemin mendekat, dan duduk di sampingnya. Memegang tangan Minho erat, melingkarkan jari mereka.

“Kenapa?” tanya Taemin lembut.

“Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Taemin...” pemuda tampan di sampingnya menutup mata besarnya frustasi.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena bagaimanapun aku mencintaimu, aku tetap harus melakukan apa yang diinginkan orang tuaku, aku tetap harus menjadi anak baik yang diinginkan mereka dan itu membuatku lelah.”

Kata-kata itu menohok Taemin dengan kuat. Itu benar. Itu benar. Itu benar. Kita harus menjadi seseorang yang lingkungan kita harapkan, tak akan ada orang yang mengharapkan anak laki-lakinya yang dibesarkan sedemikian rupa berakhir ke tangan seorang laki-laki pula. Tak ada masa depan.

Taemin berbisik. “Mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu.”

  
***

  
Tangan Taemin bergetar ketika menerima kertas tebal berwarna hijau muda dengan sepuhan tinta emas dan bau bunga mawar itu. Key berdiri di sampingnya dengan gelisah. Seolah takut pertahanan baby boy-nya yang sudah dewasa itu runtuh.

 

*  
Dengan senang hati kami mengundang anda,  
Untuk hadir dalam pernikahan Jung Krystal dan Choi Minh—

 

Taemin merasa dadanya menyempit dan sesak, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menarik napas dan mengeluarkan tangisan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

“Taemin...” bisik Key, memeluknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. _“It’s gonna be okay... everything will be alright...”_

Dan Taemin tahu, Key hanya berbohong, agar dia merasa lebih baik.

  
***

  
Taemin datang ke pesta mewah itu, undangan yang hadir adalah orang-orang yang bahkan terlalu sering Taemin lihat di televisi. Diplomat, politikus, pengusaha, para selebritis dan orang-orang semacam itu. Taemin merasa semakin kecil dalam lingkungannya yang sempit.

Key melarang Taemin untuk datang. Dia tidak ingin melihat Taemin kembali menangis, sudah cukup banyak air mata Taemin yang tumpah, Key berkata. Key selalu benar. Namun kali ini Taemin tidak menangis.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat kedua pengantin di persandingkan dengan tenang. Mata besar Minho menggelap saat melihat Taemin. Dia menyodorikan tangannya pada pengantin wanita yang berbahagia, “Kau mendapatkan gadis yang baik.” Puji Taemin pada Minho, sang gadis berterimakasih dengan wajah bersemu.

Taemin berjalan ke sebelah, berhadapan dengan Minho sekarang. “Selamat...” ucap Taemin. Minho memeluknya.

“Maafkan aku...” bisik Minho tertahan. Tapi Taemin pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun sekarang. Dia hanya tersenyum. Dan Minho tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyum Taemin yang sebenarnya.

Taemin menghadiri acara itu sampai selesai, bahkan ketika Minho dan pengantinnya berciuman di atas altar, dia tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Karena dia telah melupakan rasa sakit.

Taemin hanya manusia. Dan manusia bisa melupakan. Taemin hanya membiarkan waktu berjalan perlahan, yang akan menyembuhkan.

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ada hal-hal yang meskipun kita sangat menginginkannya, namun tak bisa direngkuh. Ada hal-hal yang kita harus melepasnya, meski separuh hati ikut hilang bersamanya.


End file.
